The First Horseman - Pestilence
Starting Off Talk to Duke Horacio. Ask him if he has any quests for you. A conversation like this will happen: *Duke Horacio: Well there has been reports of some citizens contracting a fatal, unknown disease near the Wilderness. Talk to King Roald in Varrock. *Player: Okay. Go to Varrock and talk to King Roald. He tells you to talk to Reldo in the library about the disease. Talk to Reldo. A conversation like this will happen: * Player: Reldo, do you know anything about the disease people have been contracting near the Wilderness. * Reldo: I think I know what it might be. And if it is... then bad things are stirring. * Player: Bad things? * Reldo: Do you know of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? * Player: ...? * Reldo: The Four Horsemen are four demonic beings created by Zamorak to kill mortals. Their names are Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. * If you have completed the Stronghold of Security: ** Player: Like the floors of the Stronghold of Security... * If you haven't completed the Stronghold of Security: ** Player: Sounds bad. * Reldo (continuing conversation): Yes. Their essence was imprisoned during the Third Age. Now it is said they will break free one day. And the start of the awakening will be marked by... fatal disease... * Player: So Pestilence will be loosed first? * Reldo: Yes. The Plague of Sophanem. The Plague of West Ardougne. It should have been seen coming. * Player: What do we do? * Reldo: We must kill each of them, one-by-one. If all four are released, they will be unstoppable. Go to the Wilderness. You should be quickly confronted by Pestilence. Wear something to prevent you from being infected. Now, go quickly! Fighting Diseases Wear your mourner gear and go into the Wilderness. At around level 10, a cutscene will start: A green spirit will appear, indentifying himself as Pestilence (Level 700). *Pestilence: You frail mortal... Perish by my arrows! He will start firing arrows at you with his Pestilence bow. You will be hit with regular damage from arrows, and disease damage. The disease damage will hit much higher than the regular damage, up to 100 LP for every hitsplat (damage occurs very often). The objective is simple: KILL PESTILENCE! He is weak to slash attacks. He has 8,000 LP. When Pestilence is reduced to half LP, another cutscene will start: *Pestilence: You are no match for Plague. Pestilence will launch a large green blast of magical energy at you, hitting up to 700 disease damage. The fight will continue normally. When Pestilence has 1 LP left, yet another cutscene starts: *Pestilence: NO! I AM PESTILENCE!!! *Player: And now you die. Hit him again, and he dies. Quest Complete! Talk to Reldo for the rewards. Rewards * 5 quest points * * Bow of Pestilence * Ability to buy Pestilence arrows from Reldo (1,000 gp each). * Ability to fight Pestilence in the secret room of the Pit of Pestilence (third floor in the Stronghold of Security) Music Unlocked *Kills 99.9% of Germs - When fighting Pestilence *Death to Disease - When defeating Pestilence *The First Horseman - When Quest is Completed. Trivia *On the Adventurer's Log, it will say: I defeated the First Horseman - Pestilence! *The Four Horsemen are a Biblical reference to The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Stronghold of Security is another reference. Category:Rework